dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Events
There are many important events that happened in Dark Parables that contain history. Some are ancient and others are very recent. Some are magical and others are not. Silver Moon The Silver Moon is a special astrological event that occurs every one hundred years. During this special event, the most recent descendant of Hansel is bestowed with the powers of the Golden Child. We first learn of this event in Rise of the Snow Queen and it's also briefly mentioned in Queen of Sands. It is unknown when this event started, but it can be assumed it's existed since the Moon Goddess's creation. It is during this event that the Snow Queen searched for the Golden Child in the Swiss Alps to help her son. She kidnapped Gerda, whose powers were shown because she became a Golden Child seven days ago when the Silver Moon occurred. Case of the Missing Children The Case of the Missing Children occurred in Rise of the Snow Queen. During this event, many children from the Snowfall Kingdom were kidnapped by the Snow Queen and the Mountain Beast. All the children were lured by Snow White, who was in search of the Golden Child. This event has lasted for centuries, starting since the False Mirror's influences on finding Gerda. Disappearing Maidens The Disappearing Maidens occurred in The Final Cinderella. During this event, many maidens have gone missing and never seen again. This event started when Amelia lost her husband, Geppetto, and in her grief, vowed to revive him by sacrificing Cinderella. The Evil Godmother searched for maidens who could be potential Cinderellas and have them wear beautiful dresses and glass slippers. When the maidens turned to glass, she would have the Wooden Beast collect them and stored them in the Glass Wasteland in the Mirror World. Raid of the Sky Kingdom The Raid of the Sky Kingdom is an event that happened ten years ago from Jack and the Sky Kingdom. Jack and his band of Treasure Hunters climbed the giant beanstalk in hopes of seeking treasures from the floating castle. However, the raid was a failure for the Treasure Hunters were overwhelmed by the three Guardian Princes. In the end, only one member escape from the raid, unknowingly leaving the rest of his friends trapped and at the mercy of the princes. Nightbloom Epidemic The Nightbloom Epidemic is an event that occurred in Ballad of Rapunzel. In response to Rapunzel's singing, the Nightbloom was bloom, releasing its poisonous pollen into the air. The only ones immune to the pollen are Belladonna and Rapunzel. The event nearly happened twice. The first time happened sometime after Rapunzel put on the Tiara of Reverie. When she sang, all the Nightbloom releases its pollen, causing many of the inhabitants of Floralia to flee. The population of the kingdom went down to two. The second time happened a little before we arrived at Floralia. Belladonna has constructed a giant Nightbloom for a whole wide epidemic to ensure that only she and Rapunzel will be the only survivors. The pollen, at that time, had already reached to Gerda's village in the Snowfall Kingdom. Luckily, after the Nightbloom has been destroyed, the threat of the epidemic ceased. Purple Tide The Purple Tide is an event occurred in The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide. It is a purple-colored tide that kills sea life on contact faster than oil. Certain sea life is immune to the tide such as the Eel Monster and mermaids. The event of the Purple Tide has only been known to have happened twice. The first was when Thalassa (Sea Goddess) was summoned by King Alexandros to destroy the kingdom of Kokkino. Thalassa unleashed the tide to destroy both Prasino and Kokkino. Centuries later, the Temple of the Sea Goddess arose from the depths of the ocean. In preparation for her eventual release and to ward off intruders, Thalassa summoned the tide yet again. However, perhaps due to her powers being restrained by the chains, the tide could only affect the upper part of the ocean. Once the Elemental Machine was repaired, the Goddess used her rejuvenated powers to fully unleash the tide and flood Prasino. Thalassa, again, used the corrupted water to wreak havoc upon the land dwellers and former inhabitants of the Underwater Kingdom. Once King Alexandros undid the last bonds holding her to the kingdom, she purified the ocean of the purple poison before disappearing in a burst of clear water. Time of Purity The Time of Purity is an event mentioned in Queen of Sands. It occurs during the Silver Moon when the Moon Goddess descends to Earth to declare one of the keepers - the purest - as the King or Queen of the Keepers. The event was created by the Moon Goddess after her mourning of the Fallen Keeper. To protect the other keepers from corruption, she decided to pick a new leader to help replenish the sands of the other keepers. On every Silver Moon, the Keeper of Dreams would arrive in the Temple of the Moon to refill their hourglass with sand. It's also a time when the Keepers are the most vulnerable. Year of the Raven The Year of the Raven is an event briefly mentioned in Queen of Sands. It's a nightmarish event where a once pure Keeper becomes corrupted. During this event, a Keeper was becoming vulnerable near the Time of Purity. He was unable to reach the Temple of the Moon before he ran out of sand and his hourglass cracked. Hatred filled his heart and he began to create nightmares. He battled his fellow Keepers and was eventually destroyed by the Moon Goddess' intervention, who also repair the damages done Barsian Scandal The Barsian Scandal is an event that occurred in Goldilocks and the Fallen Star. It was created by Queen Valla, who faked an attack from a rival kingdom as an excuse to start a war. During this event, Queen Valla had her creator to create silver stags and have them attack Barsia. She later uses her "sister", Leda, to turn everyone into gold to create her golden army to cross the barrier and attack Olesia. Her motives were to collect the other half of the Fallen Star that is in Olesia to use as her core and transform every human being into automatons. Rejuvenation Ceremony The Rejuvenation Ceremony is an event that occurred annually in The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree. During this special event, Flora has rejuvenated with the help of the Magic Seed that the Dire Tree produces. This event was created when Flora planted the first tree on Earth, which becomes the Dire Tree. She created the swans to protect the tree, which gives her the Magic Seed to help her rejuvenate. This also allows Flora to do her duties in keeping nature at balance, coming full circle. Battle between Brothers The Battle between Brothers is an event that occurred centuries prior to The Thief and the Tinderbox. During this event, Rasputin wage war against his younger brother, Edric. This event occurred when Rasputin leads his dark army against his younger brother, King Edric, for the throne. He also fought with Hansel for three days and nights. In the end, he was defeated. War of the Daemon Evokers and Grak Kingdom The War of the Daemon Evokers and Grak Kingdom was an event a little over 100 years prior to Return of the Salt Princess. During the war, both kingdoms suffer casualties. The event was started by King Henryk after he declared war on the clan, under the delusion that his fiancee, Princess Wanda, was taken against her will by Prince Nuada. With the help of the Royal Advisor, he attacked Solwood. Many Daemon Evokers and Grak soldiers died as a result of the battle. The war possibly lasted from the time Wanda left for Solwood to her daughter, Brigid, taken to live in the Grak Kingdom. Blood Moon The Blood Moon is a special event in the 16th Dark Parables Game, Portrait of the Stained Princess. Though it never specify the importance of the Blood Moon, it appears that such an occurrence will cause the Islet Rock to rise. Gallery Events= Fisherman dead fish.jpg|Fisherman caught in the Purple Tide Lm shoreside.jpg|The Seashore affected by the Purple Tide Sea goddess havoc.jpg|Purple Tide Vortex Sea goddess clears the sea.jpg|Thalassa cleanses the sea Puzzle sunken kingdom.jpg|Purple Tide depicted on Temple lock Castle Keep.png Altrium.png Ceremony begins.png King Edric carving.jpg Fiachra defeated.png Abandoned Wagon.png Seacoast.png Blood Moon and Islet Rock.png Brackish Water.png |-|Concept art= Screenshot 2019-05-30 What games to play in summer(1).png |-|Other Images= Portrait Of The Stained Princess Map.jpg Islet Rock Emblem.jpg PotSP HOP3.jpg Abandoned Wagon.png Blood Moon close up.png Category:Golden Children Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:Hansel and Gretel Category:The Final Cinderella Category:Jack and the Sky Kingdom Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Category:Queen of Sands Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Category:The Thief and the Tinderbox Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:Portrait of the Stained Princess